Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same semiconductor device.
Background Art
Semiconductor devices have been increased in packaging density and enhanced in functionality by a wide variety of micro-machining techniques. In recent years, however, micro-machining has come close to the theoretical limit.
In view of this fact, micro-machining techniques are transitioning from two-dimensional approaches to three-dimensional approaches that form a device of a three-dimensional stack structure.
A method using the approach that relies on the three-dimensional stack is three-dimensional mounting, which involves stacking chips and bonding the chips to each other and electrically connecting the chips by wire bonding.
In another method, the chips are not electrically connected by wire bonding, but the chips are positioned with embedded electrodes thereof opposed to each other, and the electrodes are directly electrically connected to each other. According to this method, the length of the connecting wire, which would be of the order of millimeters according to the approach using wire bonding, can be reduced to the order of micrometers. As a result, the high frequency signal characteristics and the power consumption characteristics can be further substantially improved.
According to the method described above, the bonding pad region in the peripheral part of the chip is not needed, so that the chip size can be reduced compared with the chip that involves wire bonding.
As a method of forming the direct electrically connection of the embedded electrodes, formation of a through silicon via (TSV) that penetrates a device substrate having a reduced thickness has been becoming popular.